jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
List of mercenaries in Jagged Alliance
This page contains various charts detailing the mercenaries' attributes, skills, traits, hiring informations and hidden values in the first Jagged Alliance game. Please note that mercenaries' stats are not set in stone. Over the course of the game, mercenaries will improve themselves, gain levels, get exhausted and wounded, all of which will in turn greatly affect the actual performances of your mercenaries, sometimes positively, other times negatively. The stats listed here reflect the stats as they appear at the beginning of the game and on mercenaries with perfect health and fully rested. Attributes, Skills and Traits Since most of the variables in this chart are self explanatory and since more in-depth informations can be found about them in the Skills page, some of them will not be described here. Legend APs: Shows how many action points a fully healed and fully rested mercenary can regenerate in one turn. Also remember that up to five unspent action points can carry over from a previous turn. Traits: Shows tendencies a mercenary has: *'Extremely Nervous': Will whine if not accompanied at all time. *'Forgetful': Will forget orders at the cost of APs. *'Heat Resistant': Unaffected by the heat waves that randomly rolls on Metavira. *'Hopeless Shot': Marksmanship improvement is a great challenge. *'Native Guide': Native Guides are free of charge, give tidbits of info on the various sectors of Metavira, are unaffected by heat waves, receive bonus to avoid and kill Metaviran water snakes, are familiar with the Metaviran natives' language and are extremely loyal. Death or discharge of Native Guides do not affect A.I.M. death and turnover rates. *'Non-Swimmer': Don't know how to swim and will rapidly lose their breath while swimming. *'Over Enthusiastic': Will refuse to move or change target once they're engaged with an enemy. Have the tendency to kill teammates they dislike at night. *'Snitch': Will report on any dissatisfaction your team might have with your management. Although unrelated, in Jagged Alliance, mercenaries with this trait are extremely loyal and won't steal money found on the battlefield. This is not always the case in Deadly Games. *'Wimpy Conscience': This merc will quit the team and resign from A.I.M. as soon he kills someone on the battlefield. IMP: "Yes" indicates this mercenary can improve his or her attributes and skills either on the battlefield or through training. "No" means this merc cannot improve his or her abilities in any ways, and "Reverse" indicates this merc is a hopeless case whose abilities can only go downhill. Hiring Informations It's worth noting that although rivalries between mercenaries exist in the first Jagged Alliance game, friendship between mercs have not been implemented in this early chapter. Instead, every time a merc is treated unjustly (fired, non-payment, body tossed into the river, etc.) one or two random mercenaries may (or may not) hear about your misconducts. If this happen, these mercenaries will only accept to work for you at double their salaries. However, if they learn you toss bodies into the river, no amount of money will make these mercenaries work for you. Legend Hirable: Indicates how many days must have passed, or how many success points you must have collected before this mercenary accepts to work for you. Success points are scored by getting positive ratings from Jack at the end of a day (Good is worth 1 point; Excellent is worth 2 points; Outstanding is worth 3 points.) Native guides are hired in a special way. If you have one free slot in your team at the start of the day, Jack might offers you one of his four trusted assistants to accompany you on the field. The first one of these will be Elio, then Hamous, Juan and finally Wahan. Elio will not be offered until Day 2, and all subsequent guides will be offered only two days after the previous guide has been fired or killed. Please note that it is entirely random whether Jack will offer you a guide at the start of the day or not. Hates: The merc can't stand the guy in this column, when asked to work with this guy, the merc will threaten to leave the team or refuse to join unless the other guy is fired. Will Hate: The merc has initially no problem working with the guy in this column, but after a few days it will become apparent that they cannot work together. The merc will threaten to leave unless the other guy is fired. If an asterisk follows a name in the Hates or Will Hate columns, rather than threaten to leave, the merc will try to kill the person they dislike. Death, Turnover and Non-Payment: The merc will threaten to leave or refuse to join should your Death, Turnover or Non-Payment rates reach this value. Native deaths or discharges do not affect these values. Fail: The merc will threaten to leave or refuse to join should Jack gives you less than a Fair rating for this number of days in a row. Should you screw up more than five days in a row, you'll find yourself without a job. Bribe %: If the merc decides to quit for one reason or another, he might be willing to stay for this percentage increase to his salary (For example, if a merc whose salary is $1000 asks for a 200% raise, that means you must pay him $3000). Of course, some mercs cannot be bribed. Steal: Anyone who kills for a living probably isn't that ethical. Multiply this number by the merc's salary. Should you find cash on the battlefield, equal or greater to this number, and order that merc to carry it to the base, he might just decide that Hawaii is a better island for him and your money. Native Guides and mercs with the Snitch trait won't steal your money. Hidden Values Legend Shooting Speed: The higher the number, the less the action points the merc will use to shoot a gun. Throwing Speed: The higher the number, the less the action points required to toss an object like a grenade. Throwing Accuracy: The base accuracy when throwing an object at a specific spot. Throwing Range: The maximum distance (in squares) this merc can throw an object. Stabbing Speed: The higher the number, the less the action points required to attack with a knife. Stabbing Accuracy: The base ability to hit an opponent with a stabbing attack. Stabbing Defense: The base ability to defend against an opponent's stab attack. Ready Knife: The chance of automatically readying a knife while encountering a snake while moving through water. Kill Snake: The base chance of defeating a snake when attacked. The knife, naturally, improves this chance greatly. Detect Bomb: The level of the bomb trap that the merc is capable of detecting. :Formula: (EXP / 30) + LVL Disarm Bomb: The chance of the merc successfully disarming a known bomb trap. First Aid: The number of points of health a merc can bandage per turn that he spends fully attending wounds with complete medical supplies. Doctor: The base number of points a merc can heal per day when assigned to heal patients and doctor their wounds. Repair: The base number of condition percentage points a merc can repair when assigned to repair for the day. Merge: The chance of successfully performing a mechanical skill-dependent item merge. (Please note that Explosives, Molotov Cocktails and Eagle Bombs crafting are all explosive skill-dependent item merges and should be performed by explosive experts, not mechanics.) Formula: DEX * MEC / 100 Unjam Gun: The chance of a merc successfully unjamming a weapon by trying to fire it. :Formula: (MEC / 2) + 20 Pick Locks: The level of the lock that this merc is capable of unlocking with a Locksmith Kit in perfect condition. Formula: MEC * WIS/100 * DEX/100 + LVL * 5 Force Doors: The level of the lock that this merc is capable of prying open with a crowbar, with perfect health and fully rested. :Formula: (HEA / 4) + (HEA / 8) Force Crates: The base strength to open boxes by force, with perfect health and fully rested. A crowbar increases this ability. :Formula: (HEA / 2) Stealth: The base ability to move quietly. It affects how far away the merc's movements can be heard by opponent and how successful any attempts to sneak are likely to be. (Not to be confused with camouflage, which determines how good a merc is at not being seen.) :Formula: (DEX / 2) + (LVL * 5) See also *List of mercenaries in Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Category:Lists Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries